Vash in a Gundam
by Cookiex10
Summary: The new OZ has evil plans to take over...The Gundam pilots are in a glitch and their help comes in an intresting new pilot.^-^ But what if one new pilot just isn't enough?
1. prologue

Disclaimer: haha if I owned Gundam&Trigun I'd be the King of the world

Disclaimer: haha if I owned Gundam&Trigun I'd be the King of the world! So in short no own them.

__

Prologue 

The sand storm was raging on only to be disturbed by…

"AAIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

"GET BACK HERE!!!"

"Meryl slow down!"

"NO! VASH GET YOUR FAT BUTT BACK HERE!"

"AAAIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

The sand storm raged on. A small sand tornado started and swirled toward Vash.

"Shoot! Sand in my eye's Milly can you see?"

"No."

The sandstorm died down. No Vash.

"Where the he**-is he ? WHERE IS THAT BAKA?! He seems to slip through our fingers just when we nearly catch him!"

"At least we don't have him here to ask what baka means."

"True…sad he's Japanese and all ….Milly your hopeless!!"

"Why?"

Meryl looks over at Milly " Uuugh!!"

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

AN: Ok that wuz weird but it had to be done! Review and boost my ego!!WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!


	2. Chapter1~A Gundam!

Disclaimer : Bwahahahaha

Disclaimer : Bwahahahaha!!! I don't own Gundam Wing or Trigun. Sadly. 

Chapter 1- A Gundam!

The missiles shot by.

"Enemy attack! Enemy attack!"

Wing Zero blasted the _New Oz_ base apart.

Heero sat in the Wing Zero panting faintly amazed that he won against the new models of Aries. 

"Mission acom-" KABOOSH! The would be enemy of Heero Yuy was mysteriosly destroyed . A message came onto Heero's screen. It read: _Hey you better watch out!^-^_

Heero looked at the message annoyed. How could have he been so careless? 

"Hey Heero you ok?" Duos voice could be heard.

"Yea. You came to late I've finished the mission".

"Aw man! Mission hog!"

"Duo"

"Yea?"

"Shutup." Duo glared at Heero through his Gundam.

Quatre's head popped up on the screan looking worried.

"Heero and Duo something puzzels me, Wufei and Trowa are hear with me ,but a third Gundam was seen in the area. Do you guy's know anything about this?"

"Uh…No," Duo answered. 

"NO!" Heero replied abit to quickly and loudly for the likings of a Miss Relena Peacecraft. Relena's head popped onto the screen.

"HEERO! You _did _seesomething! Tell me now!"

"Hn." Came the reply.

"HEERO-"

"SHUTTUP ONNA! AND LEAVE THE POOR GUY ALONE!" Wufei's head had appeared on screen. Quatre pushed the two out of the way.

"Any way, the _New OZ_ has another port where there are the new models of Aries 

being made. We'll meet you there. " Quatre bleeped off.

When the Gundam guy's reached the _New OZ _port it was already utterly destroyed.

"Heero did you do the mission without us again?" Duo rounded onto Heero.  
"No I did not. I'm just as confused as you guy's at who has enough power to destroy an entire OZ base without leaving any sign of the person being here except the remains."

"Who could have so much power as to destroy a full armed battledment that even the Wing Zero coulden't destroy by himself?" Quatre mumbeled. 

"Hey! I heard that!" Heero's mad face appeared on screen.

"Hmph I guess Heero's day are over as the strongest pilot," comented Wufei.

"And thank goodness for that! I was getting worried that his opinion of himself was rising above the meter!" Duos relieved head had popped up.

"HN!" Heero had said that 'Hn' with a lot of feeling. Quatre looked around and noticed that HeavyArms was no-where to be found.

"Trowa where are you?" 

"I'm in the remains. There's something here. From what I can tell this place was blasted by two strikes." Came the reply.

"How does he know that?" Duo questioned 

"Dunno guess it's just Trowa," Quatre answered

"Hey guys I found something! It looks like the carrier that we launch into space to get our Gundams out here. It's just the remains though." Trowa said.

"Could there be an eighth Gundam?" Quatre asked.

"Well dugh", Duo said "You should have figured that out already Quatre".

"But I guess you wouldn't know where it is" Quatre replied.

"No I don't." Duo came back," Or I'd be mooching food off of this Pilot. Gee I hope it's not one of those freaky girl pilots that sometimes intrude upon our universe."

[All the Gundam girl pilots appear and each hit Duo over the head with their life size Gundam]

"We-ell lets go over to the l-90 colony and take a break" Quatre suggested.

"Oooooo---oooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwww!I didn't mean it ladies really! [girls hit him over the head again.] Ok " {Duo does some moaning}

"Do you think thar wise?" Trowa asked.

"Yep!^-^" Quatre replied.

"The weak should not fight" Wufei mumbled.

"Hn".

[Colony l-90 market place -outside restaurant]

"Nothin' like the sweat smell of apple pie to scare owies away!" comented Duo as he stuffed half the pie into his face.

"I prefer chocolate mousse pie,"Quatre replied.

"Hmph! Well I hope Heero gets back soon or else I'd be stuck with the bill" mumbled Wufei.

(Market Square )

"I'm sorry sir, but we don't take that kind of money here on this colony,I don't even know what a double dollar is."

"Ah man an I was really hungry."

"Too bad." 

Duo noticed this conversation going on and was feeling some sympathy for the tall blond .

"Hey Trowa", Duo leaned over an evil smirk playing on his features ,"I dare you to walk up to that guy [Duo gestures toward the tall blond] and get him over to our table. If you do I'm paying."

"Sure!" Trowa got up. The offer was to good to be true. Duo paying for not only his own food ,but for every body else's as well.

"Well I guess I'll starve." The blond said a sad look on his face.

"Um excuse me sir?" the blond turned around.

"Yes?"

"Well my names Trowa and my friend Duo[gestures toward Duo] would like to buy you lunch."

"Really!?" The blonde's green eye's widened like a child's. "Thanks!"

Duo gawked as the tall blond guy walked over with Trowa. Why did he say he'd pay?

Why?

"Hi I'm Mark Thompson and your good friend Trowa said you'd buy me lunch."

"Uh… Yes.My name is Duo Maxwell, the blond dude is Quatre R. Winner, the scary black haired dude is Chang Wufei and Heero Yuy is out in the market somewhere ."

"Uh thanks " Mark grabbed a menu and caught the waiter's attention.

"Yes sir how may I help you? "

"Ok…I'd like the waffle supreme with all the toppings your special donut pack and your…"

Duo stared in disbelief as this guy practically ordered everything cheap on the menu 5 times.

"OMAE O KOROSO!" a loud shout could be heard through out the market square.

"And that would be Heero." Duo said as a honey blond girl ran out of the market place crying.

"Whoa he's pretty mean."

"No… He just gets like that with Relena Peacecraft. People he doesn't like he kill's"

"Oh… Well he shouldn't treat girls like that anyhow." Mark said.

"Yah I know" Duo agreed.

Heero came marching toward their table noting the many empty dish's.

"Hi." Suddenly five phones rang. And five Hello's? came.

"Mission accepted" Came the reply's and the five Gundam guy's started to leave. Duo payed and quickly ran to catch up with the rest.

Mark got an e-mail.

~~~~~`~~~~~`~~~~~`~~~~~`~~~~~`~~~~~`~~~~~`~~~~~`~~~~~`~~~~~`

So how'dya like it? I'll write more but please review!! It might not make sense ,but it will in the end!!! So try to boost my ego and REVIEW!!! I would like to see what you guy's are thinking out there! Cookie^*^


	3. Chapter2~The identity of two

Disclaimer: Gundam, Trigun I don't own…

Disclaimer: Gundam, Trigun I don't own….I also don't own A1! Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! I love that music group [sad look on face] oh well guess I'll live.

AN: Sorry for not writing it's just that I had to write another chapter to my other fan fiction. Enjoy! Boy this is a fun one to write!

The Identity of Two

Ratta-tata-tat!Swoosh!Kaboom!

The battle to destroy the _New OZ _base was getting intense.

"Shoot! Guy's I'm canning it Deathscythe is gonned!"

"'Gonned' Maxwell? And I thought you American some sort of justice."

"Sandrock down, tried self detonating didn't work"

"Wing Zero fine"

"HeavyArms still in order."

Kwabooom!

"Wing Zero not fine."

"Shenlong is fighting for JUSTICE and HONOR! And we will not fail!"

shouted a lunatic Wufei 

Bam.

"NOOOOOO!!!! Nataku! You're hurt! I cannot fight anymore, my sense of justice is ruined! Oh Nataku!"

"Oh brother. Now I'm the one who gets killed while the others are drinking a cup of tea," mumbled Trowa. "Great just perfect". Trowa had run out of bullets.

The _New Oz_'s Aries started to slowly close in on Trowa and HeavyArms when…

KWABOOSH!

A giant red and yellow Gundam had appeared its black hands like gloves holding a giant beam cannon it's scythe on it's back. It seemed as if this craft had all the specialties of the other Gundams. Including an updated version of the Zero program.

"Hey guy's sorry I'm late ,but stuff happened".

The Gundam lifted up its big blast gun thingy and blasted the entire _New Oz_

base apart in one blast; including the _New Oz's_ mobile suits . All was demolished.

"Whoa!" Duo said, "Who are you and what's with the mega Gundam?!"

"I cannot tell you who I am yet ,but the Gundam is called Peace."

"Where are you going?" Heero demanded as the Gundam started to turn.

"I cannot say" and with that Peace sped off. No one saw Heero shudder looking fearful inside Wing Zero.

"What a strange pilot" commented Duo.

"I don't blame him", said Wufei.

"Why?" Trowa asked slightly amused.

"Working with a couple of baka's like you would scare anyone". Came the reply.

"I guess you're including yourself then".Trowa said his eye's sparkling mischievously.

"HMPH!" 

"Hey guy's need a lift?" Sally Po's head popped on screen. Peace Million2 loomed nearby.

"Sure!" chirruped Quatre.

[In Peace Million2]

"What happened out there?" asked Sally.

"We were on the brink of destruction when this new Gundam came and saved our lives!!!" Duo said.

"What was it called?" Noin asked as she entered the conversation.

"It was called Peace," Quatre volunteered.

"Never heard of it". Millardo entered looking quite intrested in their conversation.

"Peace was it called?" he asked.

"Yeh" Duo said. 

Millardo turned to Sally and Noin. "Hmmm…Noin and Sally you wouldn't mind if you got sent to find this new pilot and Gundam? I need to find out about him. The gundam doesn't sound familiar it can't be from the colonies or else we would have at least heard a rumor."

" Sure no problem" Sally said answering for the both of them.

"Get going then!"

"Yes sir!" the two quickly left.

[Heero on his laptop…]

Heero was computer hacking trying to find out about this new Gundam and was surprised at the reaction he got when he typed in some letters and numbers… A message flashed up onto his screen it said…

*Hey! Computer hacker whatya doin'trying to bust into my files?*

Heero typed : What knid of site is this?

* a cool one*

H: Ok whats the deal with the Gundam Peace?

*Nothing to do with you*

Heero was starting to get irritated now.

H: Why?

*well you are mean to girls*

H:HN!!!

*ha. What brought you to look for this site Heero?*

H: Stuff and how do you know my name?

*My secret ta-ta!* and with that Heero's computer blacked out.

[Where ever Peace is]

The pilot drifted in space feeling kind of home sick. It was so cold in this place, but there _was_

A war going on in this place and he supposed due to _someone's_ tinkering he got sent to this place to help stop the war. Finish it. And only he would finish it. With some help. Maybe.

An object was approaching him from on the right. Just two mobile suits . They would 

probably not attack as they came in plain site.

"We come in peace, I am Sally Po."

"I'm Lecrezia Noin; the reason we have come is to ask you to join our Gundam team, we are in need of your help."

"Really?" came the interested reply.

"Yes". Sally Po said. Her blue eye's curious.

"So your really in need of my help? Not that I disbelive you or anything."

"Yes we are".

"No Oz?"

"We're against Oz. We're with the Peace Million."

"Hmmm…." The pilot considered. "I believe you."

"Good. Now for one more question if you don't mind,"

"Sure shoot".

"What is your name?"

The pilot hesitated. He finally answered . "Vash….Vash the Stampede. Or you could just call me Vash Millions ^^!"

"Ok Vash follow us and we'll take you to the other pilots."

"What are their names?" Vash asked.

"Heero,Duo,Trowa,Quatre and Wufei. Why ask?" Sally questioned.

"Just wondering." oohh boy Vash thought.this should be interesting .

[Peace Million2]

Duo leaned back against the pop machine

darn he thought so much for peace as a distressed Rlena Peacecraft came up to him.

"Yes Relena?" he asked, abit worried at the forlorn look on her face.

"Its Heero,"Relena sobbed,"He's been so mean to me lately ,I don't understand!"

"Well Relena"Duo started taking her into his arms and giving her one of his infamous bear hugs," Heero is one strange kid. Have you ever thought of dating or having a relationship with someone else?"

"Well…"Relena stalled." No not really do you think I should try it?"

"Hell yes, if Heero really cared for you he would have shown it by now. If I wern't married to Hilde I'd jump at the chance to date you!"

"You know Duo, I believe you've got something there. I'll take you on your advice. Thank you." Relena said firmly getting up. "Duo you're a good friend."

"No problem!" Relena left the room looking much happier.

"Thank goodness for Hilde or else I'd be in a glitch" Duo muttered.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

That Duo and Relena part may not be relevent now but it will be soon! ^^ Please review and tell me what you think!!

Cookie^*^


	4. Chapter3~Nani?!

Go for the moon

Go for the moon!! Mwhahahahaha!! I left you guys waiting because I um…WANTED TOO!! Not really I had um exams[shudder] funfunfun!!^^Enjoy

No own Gundam [an awful wail is heard through out the dimensions] or Trigun [an even louder wail is heard]

Nya? 

Chapter3-Nani?!

Duo looked of the window of the _PeaceMillion2_ to see 3 mobile suits enter. One was that strange Gundam. Heero looked up from his laptop.

"Oh!" he muttered. He quickly closed his laptop.

Three people entered the room.

Sally, Hilde and…MARK?!

Wufei looked up, an evil glint in his eye, " Why are you here?! Do you have any sense of justice?!" he demanded. Mark started rubbing his head.

"Well actually I'm the new Gundam pilot, my real name is Vash."

"COW?!" Wufei exclaimed. Vash dropped his arm.

"NANI?!"[An: Wufei is learning French]

"Cow. Vasche . French?" 

"Sorry I don't know any."

"You spell Vasche V-A-S-C-H-E. Right?" Wufei said as if Vash was a child.

"Actually you spell my name V-A-S-H."

"Oh." Wufei went back to _The Big Book of Katana's_ .

Vash looked around the room. He saw the blond one, Trowa, Cow-dude, Braid guy and Omao o koruso dude.

"Hello! I remember you! You were the guy we fed!" Duo exclaimed looking _very_ happy.

" Uh…HI!^^;;"

"Hn." Said Heero eyeing him suspiciously.

"Hi," Trowa said before leaving the room.

"Hello I'm Quatre Rabarba Winner."

"Hi"

Sally popped her head in. "Dinner- time!"

"YA!" Duo yelled jumping up , rushed to the door and was at the dining compartment in no time.

+=+=+=+

"Mmmm…This is good! Noin you sure know how to cook pasta!" Duo commented in between mouthfuls.

" Humph of course you'd say that Maxwell I don't see how you can even _stand_ Macaroni and Cheese." Wufei said picking at his food.

"MMMph ph ph!" Vash said.

"Excuse me?" Nion asked.

Vash swallowed and looked at his Mac 'n Cheese "I said I think it's great!"

"Thanx!^^"

The door opened and Relena stepped in.

"Sorry I'm late I had work to do, "Relena said.

"That's alright " Sally said, "it's just Mac 'n Cheese."

"Oh. It looks good." Relena said seating herself. Vash looked up and their eye's met. Relena turned away blushing.

Who's the guy? He's kinda cute." Relena thought.

Whoa she's cute! Vash thought.

"Come on Wufei it won't bite you!" Duo said as Wufei still picked at his food." Because you're supposed to bite it!"

"Great observation Maxwell. I don't know but I had a feeling I had to do that in the first place."

Relena leaned over to Trowa." Who's he?" she asked.

"Hmm? Oh that's the new Gundam pilot Vash."

"Oh. Thanks for telling me."

Heero shot Relena an evil look.

'@'@'@'@

Vash sat back in the reclining room his mind on that cute girl.

"Na she'll never fall for me," he sighed. The door slowly opened and Relena peeped in to see Vash. Beer in hand and the faraway look on his face made him seem like -almost- heaven to Relena.

"OH!" Relena snapped back to her sense. "I'm so sorry for intruding I guess I'll go…If you don't want me here."

"Oh no its ok, I could do with someone to chat with." Vash said not realizing it was Relena.

"Ok." Relena pulled a lazy-boy up. Vash laid his eye's on her.

"Hi…I saw you at dinner whats your name?" Vash asked trying to start a conversation.

"I'm Relena Peacecraft Dorlain. "

"Oh Relena what a nice name…I'm Vash. " Vash eyed her. Relena blushed under his gaze.

"Oh… where are you from?" Relena asked.

"Not from around here for sure."

"That's an interesting answer." Relena edged closer.

"So I heard you were a Queen" 

"Hn?!" Relena leaned forward.

"Oh yes!^^;; Ack!" Relena started to fall out of her chair.

"Whoa!" Vash quickly caught her.

Relena looked up to meet his eye's "th-thank you."

"Your so beautiful." Vash whispered.

Relena's heart pace quickened.

"Vash" her voice faltered. Who cared about Heero?

Vash took hold of her waist and placed a kiss on her forehead. Relena looked up. Their eye's met [once again] and made a silent agreement. Their lips slowly moved together when…

BAM! The door burst open.

"Shingami reins again! Mwhahahahahaha!" 

Relena and Vash quickly pulled away blushing.

"Oh s-sorry did I intrude?" Duo asked drunkenly. Vash noticed this with relief.

"No"

"Really?" Duo questioned seeing the blush still on Relena's features.

"Um yea. "Relena quickly got up. "I gotta go" Relena then left. "Bye!^^"

" Wow hitting on the best one and you're not even here a day!"

"Not really just getting info."

"Ha fat chance."

-~-~-~

[next morning]

"Well" Duo said cheerily " I guess its just us this morning."

"Ya think?" Vash asked looking around at the empty kitchen. 

"Yep!" Duo then started whistleing a very annoying tune.

"Um excuse me,but-"

"Yes Vash?"[Whistle]

"PLEASE STOP THAT WHISTLING! IT'S DRIVING ME NUT'S!!"

"Whoa ok, ok no need to bite my head off! Certs?"

"Oh gee sorry bout that!"Vash said rubbing his head then," What are Certs?

"Well"Duo sighed ,"They're a type of breathmint."

"Breathmint?"

"Your right you're not from around here."

[Planet Gunsmoke]

"Excuse me sir I'm Meryl Strife from the Bernandalli Insurance company-"

"And I'm Milly Thompson!"^^

"We were wondering if you had seen this man." Meryl said holding up a picture of Vash.

"Sorry ma'am," the man said looking down at here with those catlike amber eye's, "But I would be _very_ interested as to why you are looking for Vash the Stampede."

"Well s-sir that's really none of your-"

"Business? Meryl I have ways to make you and your comrad speak now Milly will you shed some light?"

"Oh! The reason why we are looking for Vash is because-"

"MILLY! This man has no right to know!" Meryl burst in.

Damn my plans are foiled sorry master.

"Here Milly have some vanilla pudding."

"Gee thank you sir! What's your name?"

The catlike eye's narrowed. "My name is Legato …Legato Bluesummers."

"Thank you Mr.Legato!"

Legato I have need of you!

Coming master

"Girls I have to leave."

"Aw why?" Milly asked pouting.

"Business," With that Legato turned on his heel and left.

"News! News!Get your news!"

"Hey paper boy how much?"Milly asked.

"25 cecents."

"Here!"Milly said giving the paper boy 35 cecents.

"Thanks ma'am!"

"No problem!^^"

"Milly I can't believe you did that!" Meryl growled after the paperboy had left.

"Hey Meryl it says here that 5 plants have gone missing!"

"Plants? MISSING?! Milly where does it say that?"

"Right here Meryl" Milly said pointing on the middle of the first page.

"I wonder how five plants could go missing." Mused Meryl.

~!@~!@~!@~!@

The man stopped where the plant once stood.

Damn I'm too late to catch him he thought his dark blue eye's narrowing. He ran his fingers through his short black hair and lit a cigarette who ever was stealing the plants was one good thief I should keep on my toes and see what his next move is

[Peace million2]

Relena slowly opened her eye's memories of her quick 'fling' came flooding back Her face burned a crimson at the undesirable thoughts that had entered her mind that night.

oh well Relena thought I better get up

A sudden loud banging noise could be heard on Relena's door. What is it now?

"Yes?! Relena called out. No answer.

I wonder Relena slowly walked toward the door her night gown swishing around her legs. She slowly reached up and placed her hand on the door handle.

{vash's point}

"EXCUSE ME!" Someone pushed me aside…

"OW!" and it hurt like hell; getting poked in the ribs by a door handle isn't a hobby of mine.

"Shit" I then started wondering why he was running like hell. I looked down the hall to see a small bomb on Relena's door that is activated when the door is opened.

"RELENA!" I yelled,"DON'T OPEN THE DOOR! I REPEAT DO NOT OPEN THE DOOR!"

[normal view]

"WHY?!" Relena yelled back.

" There's a bomb on the door and is activated when you open the door."

"Oh", Relena quickly removed her hand thankful that she was a little slow that morning. So near death…haunting words that no one really likes.

"I guess its going to be a loooong day,"sighed Relena hearing Vashs antics to get rid of the bomb. "I guess I could get dressed."

The man looked around the corner his eye's narrowed. His plans foiled again. Stupid Vash had to save Relena his master was not going to like this…one bit.

So you like? I made it even more *interesting* than I thought I would but hey who said it can't be? Please review and tell me what you think! 


	5. Chapter4~Trust Me With Your Soul

Disclaimer: No own Trigun

Disclaimer: No own Trigun. Or Gundam.

Chapter 4- Trust me with your soul

An: Finally! It's up!! Ya! Next chapter coming soon as well! Sorry for the long wait …I had other stuff to do.{a.k.a. finish off another ficcy}

Onward with the story!

[Peace Million2]

"Ok Relena it's safe to go out!" Vash called through the door.

"Ok!" Relena placed her and onto the door handle uncertainly, "are you sure it's safe?"

"Yep! It's just like the Plants from my planet, but a lot simpler!" Vash replied.

"Plants?!"

"Come out and I'll tell you."

"Why don't you come in?"

"Well…uh…ok as long as you're dressed."

What a strange guy Thought Relena.

"I'm ok," she replied. She quickly backed away from the door {just in time too!} as Vash burst in.

"Hi!" Vash said.

"Hi…Vash what are Plants?"

Vash's face got serious. "May I sit?"

"Oh of course," Relena said directing him to a chair.

Vash sat down.

"Where I come from…well I'm from an entirely different place, and Plants are the life blood of our Planet nation and no they're not your typical green plants. They're well…let me show you," Vash stood and placed his hands on Relena's shoulders.

Now Relena was even more confused.

"Show me?" she wondered.

"Close your eyes," Relena did as directed, Vash leaned forward. "Sorry," he whispered as his lips touched hers as he engaged her in a long bittersweet kiss.

~~*~~

__

Relena saw a vast expanse of sand; she could feel the twin suns burning down on her.

How could people live here? She thought. She looked up to see this light bulb looking type thing , it seemed to tell her a story of its life of light.

Relena suddenly saw herself in space on a SEEDS ship, Rem the crew…and Knives. She saw a birthday party then the ships crashing down.  __

She was suddenly back in the planet. She saw someone nailing up a sign. She came closer and saw that it was a wanted sign.

****

WANTED!_ She read _**VASH THE STAMPEDE DEAD OR ALIVE. $$60 000, 000, 000 REWARD_._**

VASH?!She exclaimed. No, no it can't be my Vash

She tried to get the attention of the person who had put up the sign. When it seemed as of the person had heard her he suddenly disappeared. A loneliness suddenly filled her soul,it felt as if she was falling, falling into a black pit.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! Relena snapped her eyes open she quickly pulled away from Vash her hand on her lips.

"Vash," she whispered, "I understand now…oh I feel faint." She felt a dizziness come over her; she closed her eyes as she blacked out.

Vash caught hold of her as she fell.

"I'm sorry Relena," he mumbled through her hair," I didn't mean to show so much." His exhausted body felt as if someone had thrown him into freezing cold water. He didn't know why, but he knew he could trust her. Even with his soul.

----------------

[Planet Gunsmoke] 

Legato's masters eyes narrowed. He could tell he was very mad.

"Master why?"

"Shuttup Legato." Came the abrupt answer.

Vash how dare you do that?! Thought Legato's master anger in his blue eyes. I always hated mortals for blinding you but telling *our* story to a mortal not even from here…

Legato decided that if he stayed real still his Master might forget about him. 

Damn and I just bought those lovely hard candies as well. Thought Legato sadly.

[New Oz Headquarters]

"Those Gundams were just under our thumb until that new one came. Damn him!" Dix Kushranada said his violet eyes blazing. {An: Yes! Another Kushranada!}

"What we need is a plan to get rid of those pests once and for all," he mused. Turning to his chief commander he asked,"Any ideas Flop?"

"I was thinking-"he began.

"STOP THE THINKING AND GIVE ME AN IDEA!" Kushranada yelled.

Flop saluted. 

"Yes sir! My idea is if we blew up the Peace Million2 we could get rid of the pilots or we could at least get rid of their base." Flop said in a rush.

"Good thinking. Go inform Jenks of our plan to blow up Peace Million2; what we need now is a diversion."

Legatos Masters eyes snapped open.

"Blowing up Peace Million2 Eh? We'll see about that."

He turned and looked at Legato. Sad really, but he could practically read his entire mind on his face.

Oh good he has my favorite candy he thought. And he has red.

"Legato!" Legato slightly jumped at being acknowledged {finally}.

"Yes master?"

"Go and do plan B oh and while you're at it give me all the red candies."

Damn thought Legato as he handed his master the red candies. I only have the purple, green and yellow candies now no orange in this package

~~@~@~@~

"MMM! What lovely pudding this is!" exclaimed Milly in sweet bliss.

"I still wonder how those Plants went missing, it's so serious," mused Meryl.

"PUDDING?!"

"HUH?!" Meryl jumped.

"Pudding?" Milly said a bit more quietly.

"Oh Milly at a time like this when Plants are disappearing, don't you see that cities have been destroyed because of the Plants disappearing!"

"Well if we're all gonna die lets do something fun…LETS EAT PUDDING!"^^ Milly said simply.

"Oh Milly," Meryl groaned

~@~@

[Peace Million2]

Relena opened her eyes to find herself encircled with Vashs arms.

"Vash," she whispered shakily, "I felt your sorrow."

She looked up tears streaming down her cheeks to meet Vashs water logged eyes, filled with many unshed tears of sorrow.

"You can trust me," Relena whispered, "Forever."

"With my life?" Vash whispered hugging her tighter.

"Yes."

"My soul?" Relena looked up to meet his eyes.

"Yes, but can I trust you with my soul Vash?"

"Forever," Vash whispered.

AN* sniffle* that was so sweet! I didn't know I could write like that…For those who havn't given up hope on me heres the next chapter! Please review!
Another thing. My friend and I are doing a joint fanficcy and we're in a glitch. It stars two girls who are pretty interesting.But their problem is that two animae guys like them! We need help in deciding who gets who.
Girl 1~her choices are: 
* Heero Yuy
* Vash the Stampede
Girls # 2's choices are:
* Trowa Barton
* Knives Millions
Have any idea who they should choose? Just say so in the review Or you can e-mail me at knivesmillions@hotmail.com! 
    LuvandPeace!
Cookie^*^


	6. Chapter5~Intruder on Board!

Disclaimer: No own Trigun or Gundam

Disclaimer: No own Trigun or Gundam.

An: Whew! A new chapter is uppies!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter5-Intruder On Board 

~!~!~

He sensed it long before it was reported. A plant gone from Inepril city.

Those children he thought slowly dieing a horrible death. Whoever stealing those Plants must have no heart…or if he does one made of stone. He puffed on his cigarette taking in a long drag.

"Sir you gonna move yerself or what?!" called out an angry farmer dude.

He just glared and started up his motorcycle. Going on with his journey. To find who?

One thought lingered in his mind.

Knives

(Peace Million2)

Quatre sat back cup of tea in hand in sweet bliss.

The door creaked open. Quatre peeked over and his bliss was instantly shattered. Dorothy had entered…with a butcher knife in hand. Instead Quatre felt like running.

"Quatre dear do you happen to have the knife sharpener?" Dorothy asked.

"Um…no! I don't," Quatre quickly replied trying to figure the best escape rout. 

"It's just…"she began throwing the knife up and deftly catching it by the handle, "that the ice cream is a bit hard to day."

"Are you sure it's just for ice cream?" Quatre asked warily. With Dorothy there was no telling.

Dorothy's eyes widened with surprise.

"I only stab people for a good cause. And yes its for ice cream!" she replied smiling.

"Oh! Then its in the G sector." He said.

"Ok!" she smiled an evil smile then left.

Whew Quatre thought That was a close one!

The door creaked open again and Quatre felt a tiny prickle of fear cascade down his spine. He slowly turned his spine to reveal…

"Quatre do you know where the ice-cream went?" Said a put out Duo blow dryer in hand.

Quatre looked very relieved.

" Dorothy," he replied before taking a sip of his tea.

" Oh by the way have you seen Relena any where?" Duo asked before fully leaving the room.

"No…" Quatre looked up surprised. "Why did you ask?"

"Oh…nuttin much," Duo said before leaving the room a small grin on his face.

Bump!

"OW! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" yelled Duo at the person who bumped into him as he rubbed his arm. The person looked up holding something in his hand. A bright light flashed blinding Duo.

Shit! He blinded me Duo thought as the intruder dashed away come to think of it he looked a lot like Quatre…but not…

Dorothy heard running. She looked up from sawing her piece of ice cream to see what she thought was Quatre running down the halls in a weird uniform.

"Quatre dear do you know where the chain saw is?" She called out behind him.

Odd she thought he didn't even answer.

QUATRE-DEAR?! the intruder thought.She's wanting a chain-saw?! Man she must be NUTS! With that the Intruder sped up and turned a corner. He then entered the loading and docking facilities and quickly donned his shipping-man disguise. He then sped-walked to his escape pod. 

An audible click was heard behind him.

"Hold it right there," said a cold monotone voice. The intruder turned his ocean blue eyes widened as he took in an 18 year old in spandex and a green tank top.

I thought spandex was out of fashion was the intruders first thought.Not much younger than myself either

The intruder slowly raised his arms up.

Heero took in a 19-year-old dirty-blond haired blue eyed pilot.

"I-I was just leaving," the intruder said playing along as a shipper.

"Strange accent," Heero commented. " Are you from Australia?"

"Yeh…I am." he replied.

"I haven't seen you around here who are you?" Heero interrogated. Keeping his gun trained on him.

"Gerry," he bluffed.he cast a quick glance around. Cargo? "Gerry Cargusto."

"Name doesn't sound Australian to me. Your bluffing." Heero answered after a moments pause.

Kusa the intruder thought.

"Come," Heero commanded.

With lightning quick movements the intruder blinded Heero and kicked his gun away. Heero kicked out hoping to catch the intruder.

"OMF!" was his satisfying reply as they broke out into a fist fight both aiming to get the gun. Heero pushed the intruder into a pile of wooden box's, he then quickly moved his foot and picked up his gun.

"Not bad." Said the intruder whiping the blood from his lip as Heero kept his gun closely trained on the intruder. Heero cursed himself inwards as to have let the intruder even have that chance to get away. He watched him warily as the intruder got up again.

"You're Oz aren't you?" Heero asked.

"Pah!" came the rude reply. "If I was Oz I would have killed you by now." The intruder added on.

"Killed me?" Heero asked a little surprise showing in his intense eyes.

The intruder sat on a box legs crossed.

"Of course my superiors don't want anyone dead…except one person," the intruder continued a small plan forming in his mind.

"Only one person? Who?" demanded Heero.

"Can't say," came the tart reply.

Heeros glare hardened. Running footsteps could be heared behind Heero.

"Hey! That's the guy who blinded ,e!" came an exclamation. The intruder looked up to see that braided pilot. Behind a very tall blond gy and a girl with honey-blond hair.

The one I was supposed to kill he thought. A Miss Relena Peacecraft/Dorlain

"Relena stay here," he heard the blond guy say. He then walked forward a humored look in his aqua eyes.

"So you're the guy who set the bomb," The tall guy said stopping a foot in front of the intruder.

The intruder looked at him a little surprised.

How does he know?! the intruder thought.

"I think your bomb was very exceptional," he continued.

"Vash." Heero started. The tall guy looked toward him…and a bit down too be able to see Heeros face.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"We should get him to the Interrogating room. He might prove a valuable asset." Heero said bluntly.

A blank look came across his face.

"Oh ok," he replied the light bulb finally turning on in his head.{^o^}

He withdrew a large silver gun from his holster.

"Wow," Duo's eyes went wide like a child's," What a gun…can I hold it…please?" Duo said pulling his puppy face.

Vash smiled to himself.

"Sure why not?" Vash said handing him the gun.

"Wow…it's so heavy" Duo exclaimed as he handed it back.

Vash then looked toward the intruder.

"Time to get up!" Vash said brightly positioning himself behind the intruder.

The intruder jumped off of the box and followed Duos lead, his eyes fixed on the yard stick long braid trying to figure out if it was a guy or a girl.

At least I don't have spandex boy behind me he thought as he walked down the hall.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

An:So what do you think?! Who is this 'intruder'? Why is he trying to kill Relena? Is he animae?! If so where from?! All this will be answered in the next chapter…of Vash in a Gundam!!! 

Please review.

Question: Should I turn this into a Lemon?!

Please review!

Cookie^*^


	7. Chapter6~Leave it to the brows

No own Trigun or ANY of the Gundam series…teeheehee

No own Trigun or ANY of the Gundam series…teeheehee

Chapter 6-Leave It to the Brows

(Out side interrogation room)

Relena sat her hands locked together in a tight grasp. The one who tried to kill her…and nearly succeeded here. On the other side of the door. She was just starting to wonder what was going on inside when Dorothy passed by a bowl of icecream in hand in in the other a spoon making its way up to her mouth.

Dorothy's eyes widened in surprise as she saw Relena.

"Relena, what are you doing sitting there like a plucked duck?! She exclaimed.

The other girl looked up her eyes immediately drawn to the big brows.

"Well-" she begain as Dorothy sat beside her.

"Ice cream?" Dorothy offered, "I have another spoon."

"No thanks," Relena said.

"Chocolate?" Dorothy asked getting a bar out of her purse, "you must need chocolate!"

Dorothy held the bar out to Relena. Relena was going to refuse until she saw the glare Dorothy gave her.

She accepted without comment.

"Relena," Dorothy said in a soft voice, "What happened?"

"Well…some one tried to kill me," she said lamely. Dorothy looked upwards as if asking for help.

"Relena that seems to happen every other [slurp] day," Dorothy said slurping her ice-cream, " Tell me what really happened?"

"Well," Relena's eyes filled with tears, "I'm not allowed to tell."

"A secret?" Dorothy's eyes brightened.

"Yes. I guess you could call it a secret. Oh it's horrible!" sobbed Relena crying into her hands. Dorothy put down her bowl and hugged Relana awkwardly in a comforting fashion.

"It's alright no need to worry," Dorothy whispered to the sobbing girl.

(Interrogation room)

Trowa leaned against the wall intently watching the intruder. While Vash tried to get the guys name. Heero just glowered.

Vash gave a sigh and sat back looking hopeless as the intruder kept his mouth shut. Heero came foreward.

"Tell me," he began in his dull monotone voice, "What is your name?"

The intruder just looked away.Heero lifted up his gun and pointed it at the intruders head.

"Kill me if you want. Though it won't do you much good," the intruder lazily said.

Heero narrowed his eyes.

(Out-side interrogation room)

Relena whiped her eyes a small determined look in them.

"Thank you Dorothy," she said, " I needed a good cry."

"No problem," Dorothy answered, " Everyone needs a good cry now and then."

She cast a glance at the door. "I wonder what's taking them so long…"

"Maybe you should go and see," Relena suggested, "I would but-"

"Ok! That's a good idea," Dorothy greeted the idea, "Anyways I need to ask Quatre something."

(Interrogation room)

Vash chomped on a donut while Duo tried his luck. Trowa observing them all.

As long as I keep my silence the intruder thought I will have time to figure a way to get out of here. Though that tall uni-bang guys is kinda freaky. I hope he doesn't question me. He looks like one of those people who can suck the truth out of you

"Come on man! Tell me your name!" Duo pleaded, "I don't have all day!"

Definitely male the intruder concluded.

The door opened and in looked a blond, big eyebrowed girl. She arched her brow before asking.

"Quatre dear, do you know where the raygun equipment is?"

AAAAAAAAAAA!! That crazy women again!! thought the intruder panicing.

Trowa noted this thoughtfully.

Quatre turned terror in his eyes.

"Isn't it in the equipment room?"

"I checked."

"Try the west room then."

"Ok," Dorothy said starting to leave the room.

"Dorothy wait," Trowa said calmly.

Whoa! He talks! thought the intruder.

Trowa walked over to Dorothy and whispered his plans to her. Dorothy's eyes lit up like light bulbs. Dorothy nodded and then Trowa walked toward the intruder.

"Tell me," he said calmly , "Your name."

"Pah!" came the rude reply as the intruder looked away from Trowa.

Dorothy walked over and she leaned down.

"Come on, we need your name," her words were as if they were dipped in sugar.

GO AWAY SCARY LADY! thought the intruder wanting to run.

Heero shot Trowa a quizzical look as Dorothy sat on the intruders lap. Trowa just gave a slight smile that seemed to say 'watch'.

Dorothy leaned foreward so that she was inches away from his face.

"Tell me your name honey," she whispered.

Fear was what the intruder felt. 

Fear and awe.

Wow what scary brows

Dorothy leaned closer and it seemed she was about to kiss him. 

She batted her eyes.

"Tell me or else I will have to try _another_ way." She warned her mouth coming uncomfortably close.

Finally the intruder couldn't stand it any longer.

"Fine I'll tell you my name." He said.

"Good," Dorothy said withdrawing. 

"Youre name then?"

"It's-."

Dorothy shot him a mock-loving look.

"Hurry up!" Duo said dancing about on the spot.

"It's Bernard. Bernard Wiseman." He finally said.

Heero's eyes narrowed. That name sounded strangely familiar.

"Thankyou!" Duo gasped before running from the room at top speed.

Vash looked around a small smile on his face.

"Geez I'm hungry. What do you guys say to getting some more donuts?" 

~!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

AN:heehee! Sorry this chapter is so short…Ok to explain about Bernard, he's usually called Bernie. And he's from Gundam 0080 if you didn't know. NANI?! You havn't seen that series yet?! Its only six episodes! You MUST go see it! Or go look at websites…

Luv'nPeace!

Cookie^*^ 

p.s. I'd be scared of those brows too!


	8. Chapter7~Whats in a Name?

Disclaimer: bla bla bla I dun own this

Disclaimer: bla bla bla I dun own this. Its all of my sad ideas. Be happy and read!

(is seen working feverishly behind a stack of chapters)

Hihi! I'm working my butt off! Just to get this chapter out! For my loyal fans! (fan?!)…(Tessen! Halisen!*)Teeheehee

*grins and waves at Brenda* don't worry! I'm working on the romance it will come in its own sweet time…

NOW ONWARD WITH THE GIBBLED STORY! MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Chapter7-Whats in a Name?

Heero's fingers flashed around like white lightning as he quickly busted through the codes.

"Bernard Wiseman," he mused. A list came up, only one of the sixty two names was the one he was looking for.

Heero scrolled down to Bernard # 50. At least he was nearly done. Heero was almost tempted to go to the end and see if he was there.

*click*

A picture of a small bald guy came up.

Wrong guy. 

Heero wondered idly if fate had just decided to play a joke on him and hand him a hand of cards that seemed to be stuck together with glue.

He clicked on Bernard # 59.

Ah! Here he was.

Name: Bernard Wisman.

Age: 19

Blood type: O

Address: unknown

Occupation: none

Heero grunted. That's all the information he could get? ! Heero narrowed his eyes and tried a different tactic

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Bernie sat there donut in hand and his eyes wide as he watched the braided dude and the tall blond guy have a donut battle.

It consisted of them throwing donuts at each others heads.

Amazingly no donut hit the ground as each donut was caught somehow. And eaten.

Bernie saw Vash make an almost impossible catch the donut barely touching the ground was saved by a dive that Vash

Made in a last ditch effort to 'save' it.

Bernie decided now was a good time to escape when a couple of donut loving freaks who were 'watching' him

Started squabbling on who should eat the last donut.

Suddenly the donut flew up. Vash and Duo had horrified expressions on their faces as it seemed to 'fly' toward the door.

Trowa walked in as the donut started to slowly fall, he noticed the expressions of horror on Vash and Duo's faces , he looked up only to find…

THWUNK!

The donut landed perfectly on his spiked bang.

Vash and Duo stood there gaping in horror their eyes transfixed as Trowa slowly reached up and plucked the donut from his bang. He inspected it to see if it was still edible. Then to everyone's horror er I mean to Vash and Duo's utmost horror ate it. 

Vash immediately broke into tears wailing how hungry he was while Duo rung helplessly on his braid his eyes big and sad.

Trowa just smirked and walked on in.

And they're supposed to be my guards?! The great Gundam pilots are crying over a donut?! thought Bernie.

"Duo I'm here to relieve you of your duty," Trowa said pointedly.

"…" Duo replied giving Trowa a petrified glance before leaving the room. Trowa gave a quick glare at Vash -who mind you was still crying- before leaning against the wall.

"Heero couldn't come. That's why you're still here." Trowa said.

"O ::sniffle::K" he replied.

Bernie looked up and noticed the air vent above him. If he could unpick the lock of his handcuffs… then occupy the gaurds somehow then maybe just maybe he could escape.

Bernie sat there watching who he guessed to be Vash try to keep up a conversation with sir uni-bang. It didn't seem the conversation was going anywhere so Vash stopped and leaned against the wall hands behind his head.

Bernie heard the soft click. 

Yes! 

His hands were free. Now to keep them occupied. 

Bernie then remembered that his flash pen was in the sole of his shoe for emergencies –like now- .

He slowly and painfully got the flash pen out of his shoe with out bending down.

He coughed then moved like lightening, grabbing his pen and closing his eyes as he blinded them.

While he pushed the buton blinding them he quickly jammed through the ventilation shaft. He quickly crawled hoping that all would go as planned.

BAM!

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO ESCAPE!" commanded the head that had just bust through the ventilation shaft.

"WHA?!" Bernie hit his head on the vent. How?! he thought as Vash grabbed him by the scruff and pulled him back into the room.

"Now look what you've gone and done! I'm bleeding!," Vash complained. While Bernies tried to figure out how this Vash dude recovered so quickly.

Trowa calm as ever still saw some little stars. Vash kept on whining until Relena entered with some sandwiches in her hand.

"Ooo! Food!" Vash excalimed. "Are those for me?" Vash's face brightened.

"No they're for our guest." She replied teasingly.

"But a man can't eat so many snadwiches." Vash said.

"Oh I wouldn't be sure of that." Relena said putting the sandwiches down.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~~

The word 'Zeon' flashed across the screen.

Heero paused and thought

I remember learning about them…a small organization a long time ago that were defeated by the Earth Federation but lately they've been quiet. I wonder

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

( New Oz headquaters)

" The perfect diversion," commented Dix Kushranada , "Now to make it seem that way…"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

The orange-reddish haired UPS guy looked up at the craft.

Yep this was the place to deliver. Peace Million2. He tapped in the code.

"UPS delivery," he said. When the guards face pooped up.

"Delivery number?"

"189968AB."

"You may enter." The portal opened and the UPS guy entered.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

AN: _Who is this UPS pilot? Enemy or foe? Find out in the next chapter of Vash in a Gundam!_

Please review and tell me what you think!!!

Cookie^*^


	9. Chapter8~The Weird UPS Guy

An: No own Trigun Gundam Fushigi Yugi or any other anime except Flaming Nora! ^.^V

Yes its been awhile Buttt here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Keep the reviews comin in!

Chapter 8- The Weird UPS Guy

Duo burst into the room scaring Heero witless.

"Heero you get any leads on this guy?" He asked peering at the increasing glare Heero was giving him.

"Hn" was the reply.

"HN?! How am I supposed to translate that!"

*Bing! Bing!*

~ Pilots Mail has arrived~ the attomated voice said.

"Yay! Mail time!" Duo exclaimed before running out of the room.

(Mail room)

"Is there any mail for me?" Duo asked as Noin entered with the mail cart.

"No and yes." She replied.

"Huh?"

"We'll have to wait till all of the pilots come," She replied.

Duo glanced around the room and his eyes settled on a messy orange haired UPS guy.

"Waz he doing here?" Duo asked.

"We're holding him," Noin said.

Duo looked about impatiently.

"I wish everyone would hurry up!" he exclaimed as the UPS guy glared at him.

Trowa , Quatre & Heero entered. Wufei followed mutturing something about justice and onnas.

"What's with the mail call onna?" Wufei demanded.

"Wufei its an emergency," came Noins swift supply.

"Sorry I'm late!" Vash yiped as he entered the room.

Noin handed Quatre the letter.

"Read this," she said.

Quatres eyes widened he then noticed the UPS guy.

" In front of him?"

Noin nodded.

"Ok. It says 

__

Dearest Pilots,

We hope you have fun while you live your remaining days,

OZ."

Heero quickly turned and settled his gun and glare on the suspicious looking UPS guy.

"Do you know about this?"

The UPS guy snorted.

"Look I'm just the fricking UPS delivery guy not some secret OZ person." The UPS guy narrowed his light brown eyes.

Duos eyes widened and he moved closer to the UPS guy his eyes focused on the mouth.

"Kusa! Baka why are you staring at my mouth?!"

"Wow! You have fangs!" Duo exclaimed happily.

The UPS guy sweatdropped. -_-;;

"Oz" Wufei muttered darkly.

His black eyes flashed at the UPS guy.

"You must know something!"

"No," came the steady reply, " I don't… Anyways what exactly is this OZ?"

Duos eyes nearly boggled out of his head.

"You don't know anything about the one year war?"

"No."

"That's virtually impossible!" He exclaimed.

"Unless," Vash countered, " He's from another place in time."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

" Damn where is he?!" screamed Meryl for the forth time that day.

"Meryl calm down he'll come to us sooner or later."

"Come to us?!" cried and angry and deranged Meryl. "Are you mad?!"

Milly not quite understanding Meryl said, " No actually im quite happy!"

"Ugh," Meryl replied before moving on.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Duo gasped. "No way!"

"Yes way. Just ask his name." Vash said.

Duo sidled up.

" Hey UPS guy whats your name?" 

The UPS guy gave a sort of growl and replied , "Can't you read anmetags?"

"I think so," Duo peered at it, "Tazooki?"

"No," he growled, "Tas-ki."

"Oh," Duo said blushing and rubbing the back of his head, "how it was spelled was kinda tricky u know the T-A-S-U-K-I"

"Hmph."

Wufei turned to Vash. "What do you mean another time?"

"Well I actually haven't thought about it too much , I'll explain later," Vash said flashing a peace sign.

Quatre looked around.

"Who's taking care of our hostage?"

Vash blinked and blinked again. "Uh…me-"

"But you're here!"

"Don't worry! Dorothy's taking care of him!"

Heeros beeper bipped. He quickly checked it. He looked up.

"We have a mission."

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

He stood there looking at the Plant. His dark eyes intense.

The Plant seemed to glow a faint blue.

Strange he thought. It seemed to shimmer now and again.

The man let his cigarette drop from his lip as he walked slowly towards the plant.

He hesitantly reached out, his cloth wrapped cross leaden his arm.

His fingertips brushed against it, then he pressed his palm flat against it,

Red suddenly shimmered around them swirling around then like flames from a lost empire as the two suddenly vanished from any view of sight on planet Gunsmoke.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Mommy why does that man have a big cross?"

"Shh," the mother pulled her child in another direction.

The man leaned against his cross shades in hand as he took the scene in.

Rock floors , he thought ,look at all those vehicles! And … trees?!

"Shit," he muttered he then took out a ciggarette and lit it.

A brown haired girl in a strange outfit walked toward him a pleasant smile on her face.

"Excuse me sir,but would you like to come to the circus tonight? It's at the eastern park around 7:00 pm tonight."

His eyes got wide behind his shades.

"Sure I'll be there," he muttered taking a poster as the girl moved on.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Vash looked at Relena his eyes serious.

"Relena I have a feeling something really bad is going to happen …"

"What do you mean?" she whispered.

"I'm not sure ,but please get everyone to evacuate this ship. And send everthing to the nearest colony. Leave PeaceMillion2 behind."

"Why?"

Vash looked down at Relenas pretty face, his eyesflickered with something passion?

He tilted her face toward his as he leaned down and brushed her lips against hers.

"Smile for me," he said letting the kiss linger on her lips.

Relena tried to wipe the surprised look from off of her face as she smiled not knowing what to do with her jumbled emotions.

"Vash I will do as you say." She said as he hopped into his Gundam. 

Vash waved as the cockpit closed.

Heero watched this scene from the shadows feeling slightly jelous…

Yes I have been lazy but its updated now! So please don't try to kill my just yet! Please review!


	10. Chapter9~Peacemillion2 Explosion

Disclaimer: No own Trigun or Gundam or any other series that may appear in here.  
  
AN: Ack sorry for making you guys think that I died or something but here it is. (drum rolls) Chapter 9 for Vash in a Gundam! (yaay! About time!) Please review!! Cuz I'm wondering if ANYBODY is actually reading this fic. (haha) I'll try to update more often. I'm sorry but im REALLY bad at battle scenes so bear with me! I really think there should be a third way to spell bear. bear bare and. . beer! Ooops! Heh heh got carried away there   
  
  
  
Chapter 9 - Peacemillion2 Explosion  
  
Relena gave a little sigh as she looked back at the Peacemillion2. Sitting in the space shuttle she remembered telling everyone that they had to leave the Peacemillion2 unnoticed. Well hopefully it worked, she thought hugging her teddy bear. For now they were going to stay on the colony until the guys came back. that is if they actually did. Hopefully they would get to the colony soon. Sitting back and relaxing Relena soon drifted off to sleep. ~!~!~!~  
  
"So what exactly is they mission?" Duo asked confused. Heero glared at the intercom not believing that Duo could be so. stupid. " We have to blow up the main base of New Oz." Was the monotone reply. "But how?" Quatre said. " I mean we're not really prepared to have a full out war." "No one is ever truly prepared for war," Vash said quietly. Wufei snorted, " Yeah but how are we going to eliminate the enemy?" "Shoot the beam cannons at it, get rid of it in one shot." Heero said. "And if that doesn't work?" Quatre prompted. Trowa looked up and said two words, " We fight." "Still I don't see why we can't talk it all out with them," Vash grumbled. "Wouldn't listen. Let's go." Heero said. Feeling a very bad feeling about this mission Vash gunned his Gundam. Hopefully things would work out, but with his luck. well he had the other's luck as well right? ~!~!~!~  
  
Trowa leaned forward in his Gundam. "Hey guys there's something suspicious- " Cutting Trowa off came a loud blast. "We're surrounded." Wufei put in as the Gundams went together back to back. Heero signaled to Vash drawing out his beam cannon. Vash followed suit. "One. Two. Three." Came the count before the combined blast of the beam cannons. Immediately setting the other Gundams into action. Hopefully they could get out of this alive.  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
"Cotton candy sir?" a short woman asked. He looked down at her creased face. "How much?" "$1 sir," she replied. He had heard of cottan candy. Something of it being made out of sugar. A delicacy on planet Gunsmoke. Hoping it was the right amount he put a double dollar into her hand and graciously took some cotton candy before quickly entering the tent. Seeing some seats empty in the front he made his way down and claimed two seats as he set his cross down he sent a glare to anyone who would try to ask about it. Vash had once told him about circuses and how there were strange animals like . horses. Dark eyes open in anticipation of seeing weird and wonderful creatures he nibbled on his cotton candy. When someone sat down beside him he didn't really notice, as he was taking in the designs on the ring and the different set-ups. Crazy purple eyes regarded the man thoughtfully before settling down into his chair.  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
"Whoa! A Gundam!" Tasuki said his eyes wide. Nodding, Bernie then filled Tasuki in on all he had seemed to have 'missed'. Fingering the Chinese fishing hat Tasuki took it all in. When Bernie had finished Tasuki closed his amber eyes in thought. "So that explains it!" was the sudden outburst surprising Bernie. "Explains what?" came the wary question. "Why we couldn't find Miaka-sama." "Who?" Groaning Tasuki rubbed the back of his head, " We went too far into the future." Bernie looked at him in disbelief. " You. do time travel?" Giving Bernie a disbelieving stare Tasuki replied, " Of course." "Colony L-5 next stop," the voice over the intercom said.  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
"Those lions are great aren't they?" the boy said to the black-haired man beside him. "Yeah, they sure are something." the man then decided to look down at the boy with crazy purple eyes. "Who're you?" "Zazie," came the reply, "you?" "Nicholas D. Wolfwood," the man replied. "Hey. Nick can I have some of the pink fluffy stuff?" asked the boy pointing to the cotton candy. Handing him the cotton candy Nick didn't notice the slight glary smirk that Zazie gave him. Hey guys I found him.  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
Legato's eyes snapped open. Sitting up he smiled abit to himself. He was found. Master he is found. Good then we can begin the mission to save my stupid brothers butt Hai  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
A large explosion shook the colony. Relena grabbed hold onto the nearest thing closest to her- which turned out to be the UPS guy. "Get offa me woman!" He growled. Blushing Relena quickly let go. " What. just happened?" she stammered. Snorting Tasuki replied, " Some explosion is all I know. You think I'm telekinetic or something?" The colony T.V. screen thing fizzled on. "It seems a large space craft was visously attacked, no one knows if anyone was aboard because of the immense damage. More updates later." Some woman said. A video clip rolled to show the floating debris of the Peacemillion2. "Wow quick news service," Tasuki mumbled. Relena felt cold. Was that why Vash had told her to help evacuate everyone off of the Peacemillion2? Did he somehow know? Most likely. Even though she knew a lot about Vash there was always going to be questions surrounding him. Would she be able to understand them. accept the answers?  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
AN: okies so it ish kinda short. OH WELL. I'm working on the next chapter. Sorry if it may be abit skippy. *shrugs* please review! 


	11. Chapter10 Gundam G Force

Disclaimer: No own Trigun  
  
Chapter 10 - Gundam G. Force  
  
AN: yes it has been . a long long time since I last updated. Have no fear a new chapter is here! Please review! ~~~ Settled comfortably in his seat he checked the gage. Everything was in working order. He narrowed his dark eyes. Time to help old Tongari. Pulling back the shift his mobile suit became airborn. Ah such weird technology for the past. Hard to tell if they had advanced or gone backwards for the future. "Chapel ready for mission plan sequence?" Zazie asked over the intercom. "Might be useful," Nick answered. "Mmmm are there any girl pilots?" asked Midvalley.  
  
"Midvalley keep your mind on the mission," warned Legato. "Hmph if there were a cheeseburger nearby I bet you wouldn'tve said that," grumbled Midvalley tossing his hair.  
  
"I heard that," Legato growled tummy rumbling.  
  
"What DON'T you hear?" Midvalley replied.  
  
"Erm guys lets get started before everyone dies from an irate blue haired psycopath?" Zazie suggested.  
  
~~~ "Shit, there's more than we counted," Duo whined.  
  
Glaring at the beeping screen Trowa replied , "I'm outta ammunition."  
  
Wufei growled, "Injustice."  
  
"Well guys nice knowing you," Quatre piped up.  
  
Taking charge Vash replied, "We should retreat and try to attack again later."  
  
"That is if we can actually get out of here alive." Heero added.  
  
"Heero you have not one bone of hope in your body do you?"  
  
~~~ Looking back thoughtfully on how Zazie had made him remember that he - Nick- was a gundam pilot was rather interesting.  
  
After the circus acts had finished Nick had stood up when the kid beside him tugged on his shirt sleeve.  
  
"Sir could you follow me?" the kid had asked.  
  
"Huh? Uhm sure." Nick replied hefting on his crosspunisher. When they had stepped outside the kid had pushed him behind a tent.  
  
"Hey! Kid what are you doing?!" Nick had cried. "Giving you your memory," came the firm reply, as the kid pulled out a small vial with a cold blue liquid inside. "What's that?" he asked suspisciously eyeing it as if it were a poisin.  
  
"This is what will give back your memory. Now hold still or else I'll tell Legato that you didn't get him any cotton candy," was the impatient wording of the kid.  
  
Oh hell he didn't know who Legato was but he must be someone that you didn't want to be your enemy, Nick thought depseratly. Under the kids freaky stare Nick decided that he better drink the liquid. The feeling was of a migrane suddenly appearing as random memories resurfaced from hidden depths and raced across his brain skittiring and skattering to their appointed drawers. The plan. He remembered Knives' plan. Destroying the New Oz wasn't a problem. It was the other thing that they were sent here for. And hopefully they didn't screw it up.  
  
~~~ Glancing impatiently at Nick's lagging Gundam Legato thought out Chapel, you're falling behind. We don't want to fail on Master Knives' plan to save the future do we? Jerking out from his memories Wolfwood replied, " No . we don't." Not much of a future he thought grimly but an even worse future if we don't succeed.  
  
~~~ Sweat trickled down Vashs face. They were in trouibe now. He quickly moved and sliced a MS. It seemed there was more to this New Oz than he had thought. But something wasn't right. He could sense that the New Oz should be an easy defeat. He knew they were an easy defeat because of the research he had done on them. It was almost as if. there were some other group attacking. Something else that would affect the past present and future. He didn't know what thought. All he knew was that he needed to defeate the New OZ and get back to Gunsmoke before his brother entirly lost his marbles. At least there were no insurance girls. Oh cow, he thought as a crunching sound emitted from his side, I've been hit. Narrowing his eyes Vash tried to concentrate on the battle. It was frightening how each time it became easier becoming a killer. A murderer. "Yaaaaa!"  
  
~~~ AN: There please review and maybe I'll update sooner next time. -.- Cookie 


End file.
